Sunday Mornings
by sassypie
Summary: Ryan and Taylor. Takes place in the future, a look at their life together, fluff. Please read and review!


**Title: **Sunday Mornings

**Author: **sassypie

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Ryan and Taylor. Takes place in the future, a look at their life together, fluff. Please read and review! This is the first time I've posted fan fiction so please be kind. And review! Those would make my day.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with The O.C. or its producers, I wish. Don't sue!

He awoke with the feeling that he was being watched. Ryan opened his eyes and saw that Taylor was lying there looking at him, her brown eyes directly on him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Good morning!"

Ryan smiled at her, she was always energetic, even early in the morning. It made other parts of their life together very interesting.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"No."

"Yes you were," he laughs at her. "You so were."

"Okay, okay, I admit I was watching you sleep."

'How long for?" he asked teasingly.

'Like five minutes," she fidgeted with the hem of her cow pyjama top.

"Plus…"

"Uh it was like half an hour.. I mean a lot of people are watched when they sleep, like in those sleep disorder clinics and the doctors monitor patients trying to figure out whey they can't sleep. What is wrong with a wife watching her husband sleep? You're cute when you're asleep." she rambled.

They had married about six months before. After Julie's almost wedding Ryan and Taylor maintained a long distance relationship, neither of them saw other people and they visited each other whenever they could, Ryan even visited Paris for a couple of months. Taylor moved back to Berkeley after graduating from the Sorbonne, around the same time Ryan graduated from Berkeley and they moved in together.

They still had their ups and downs, Taylor with her craziness and Ryan.. well he was Ryan. They both worked on their differences and had existed in a steady rhythm for three years without too many fights or arguments.

Ryan smiled at her, she got so frustrated when she was trying to prove a point. "Nothing."

"Do you ever watch me when I'm sleeping?"

"Twice. Once, when you pretended to be my sleep therapist, I spent the night reading and I saw you sleeping, you rustled a lot."

"I might have been having a nice dream about you but I don't remember."

"Sure, you don't remember. Uh huh, I am very memorable." he answered.

"Yes you are." He was memorable. "When was the other time?" she asked curiously.

"The morning after we got engaged, I looked at you and wondered how I got so lucky."

"Aww! Ryan, you are such a romantic!" she moved up and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't tell anyone."

She laughed. "I won't, it's our little secret."

-----------

He proposed to her just before Chrismakkuh.

_They had just eaten dinner out and after they walked along the beach. Taylor ran to the edge of the shore and started splashing around, laughing. Watching her, Ryan realised that he never wanted to be without her, Taylor made his life so much better, there was laughter and happiness whenever she was around. He honestly couldn't't imagine his life without her in it, sharing it with him._

_Ryan walked down to where Taylor was and she started running away, he chased after to her and when he caught up with her he pulled her to the ground and she fell on top of him. Ryan looked into her eyes and she looked back, leaning down Taylor kissed him, slowly and surely. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her, one of his trademark half smiles that left her weak at the knees._

"_Marry me," he said._

"_What?" Taylor was taken back by what he said and she looked at him with surprise. _

"_Taylor ,will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my gosh!," she squealed " Yes, Ryan of course I will marry you. Yay!" _

"_Yay. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

It was the most amazing moment in her entire life that far, she and Ryan were engaged, getting married and everything was wonderful. Their wedding ceremony was at the Berkeley house, everyone was in attendance, the Atwood's and Cohen's, along with Veronica Townsend. Seth and Summer served as maid of honour and best man, Kaitlin was bridesmaid and Sophie and Adam were flower girl and ring bearer. Neither had ever felt happier than on that day.

Here they were now, in bed on Sunday morning.

'What time is it?" she grabbed his wrist to see the clock on his watch.

"Huh it's a little after nine-thirty, we have brunch with Seth and Summer at eleven, we should really get up." she moved to get out of bed but his arm reached stopped her and pushed her back down.

She looked at him slightly annoyed. "Ryan we need to get out of bed and get ready, or we will be late."

"I am good with late."

With that she laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. She really is beautiful in the morning, Ryan thought.

They hadn't spent much time alone together in the past week, between babysitting Sophie and work things were hectic.

Taylor worked as an advice columnist for a popular newspaper and Ryan had got a position at a well known architecture film.

Their faces moved closer together and their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her closer to him. When Taylor pulled back, hair fell into her eyes and Ryan reached out and gently brushed it away. It was times like this that showed her much he truly loved her. That and his hand squeezes. Taylor always knew that Ryan loved her but he was an Atwood and didn't always openly show his feelings, one of the things they both worked on in their relationship.

She smiled at his touch. "Come on, up, up!"

"Alright but you owe me some hot and heavy action this afternoon," he replied chuckling, she was adorable.

"You're on." Taylor said flirtatiously, she pulled him out of bed and once satisfied that Ryan was up she disappeared into the bathroom. Smirking, he followed her.

-----------

She was brushing her teeth when he walked in, he grabbed his toothbrush and they stood side by side in silence aside from the water running and spitting.

Once Ryan was finished Taylor leaned up on tippy toes and kissed him right on the mouth. "Mmm, minty," she giggled.

Ryan laughed with her and tickled her stomach that was exposed from her tank top riding up. Taylor started squealing and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ryan, stop! Stop, please stop. I'm ticklish."

"That's kind of the point," he laughed and he held on to her more tightly and she couldn't get away.

"Come on, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he asked?

"Yes, anything."

Ryan let go of her arms and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Tickling is not fun Ryan Atwood." she said in an strict sounding tone.

"Yes it is Taylor Atwood. So back to this deal… you promised you were going to do something for me."

Taylor wondered what he had in store for her, probably wanting her to clean Flapjack's cage or something equally gross. She loved the bunny but sometimes the whole thing was smelly and not nice

"What?"

"I want you admit I am taller than you when you are wearing heels. You keep insisting otherwise but we both know the truth."

"Really?" she asked with a grin on her face. "We both know that you are no basketball player. Which is a good thing because I don't like sports. Although the players in shorts is kind of nice. But if you did I might have to pretend that I have an interest on whether or not the ball goes through the hoop when really I don't but I can clap and make up cheers to…"

Ryan cut Taylor off by putting a finger to her lips.

"No cheering… and realistically I am not much of a sports fan either. I do like soccer though."

"I remember that," she answered remembering their conversation at the Yacht Club, it felt like a lifetime ago. He remembered too.

"So…?" Ryan asked.

"Yes you are taller than me when I am hearing heels, much taller without. See." she leaned up and pushed her forehead to his. She was definitely a few inches shorter than he was.

"That's what I like to hear."

Ryan stepped back and she moved sit on the edge of the bath. He offered his hand to her.

"Shake on it."

"You are so immature!," she mocked "I'd love you if you were like twelve inches shorter than me with three eyes… I'll always love you Ryan, no matter what. You, me.. we're meant to be together." she ended more seriously.

Ryan never doubted that Taylor loved him, he loved her too, he had always had a more difficult time expressing it. Taylor took his hand and shook it firmly, she went to move it back but Ryan stopped her and looked at her with those two expressive blue eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, he kissed her like he never had before. It was deep and amazing, like always. He was an incredible kisser.

"I know we are. I'll always love you too Taylor."

"Even though I am a little crazy?" she asked.

"Especially because you are a lot crazy." He replied.

And just like that Ryan made her feel like the most wonderful person in the world. Everything popped into technicolour, just like when they first kissed. Taylor took Ryan's hand and she led him to the bedroom.

They were late to meet Seth and Summer at brunch. Back in bed Mr and Mrs Atwood proceeded to show each other exactly how much they loved one another, not once but twice.


End file.
